A Sister's Wedding
by moreofaguestage
Summary: Lily and James escape Hogwarts for a weekend in order to attend Vernon and Petunia's wedding in London. Lily/James 7th Year Two Shot.


Hey guys, just to let you know I'm planning on making this a two-shot with the actual Wedding/Reception from James's POV. As always, I hope it's alright and I'd love it if you took a second to review it!

Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling

Lily tapped her foot as she waited for James at the bottom of the boys staircase. They were supposed to meet McGonagall at 4pm and it was already a quarter to. She sighed and was about to go up and find him when he appeared, an over night bag slung over his shoulder and a bashful grin plastered on his face that almost made Lily forget she was mad.

"Sorry, Lil" James said, jumping over the last few steps and landing beside his girlfriend. "I couldn't find my jumper, that blue one you like."

"Look, we better hurry," Lily said, slinging her own bag over her shoulder, not actually listening to James's excuse. "We've got to be signed out by McGonagall before we leave the grounds and you know what she's like about being on time."

"Calm down, Lily, we've got loads of time. Now, come here." James pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "It's going to be fine," he whispered softly into her ear. She smiled and pulled away, slipping her hand into his as they made their way through the common room and out the portrait hole.

They were leaving the castle for the weekend to go to Lily's sister's wedding. Lily was aware the date had been intentionally set during term time so that she might hopefully decline but after a heartfelt plea from her Mother and a secret desire to wind up Petunia she requested permission for both her and James to leave school for the weekend in order to attend. She hadn't told James how nervous she was but she could tell he knew by the way he made little circles on the back of her hand as they walked. She smiled, his touch calming her slightly.

The two received their permission forms from their Head of House and walked towards the Entrance Hall, waited as Filch inspected their slips for forgeries and left through the gates.

"I've never left school grounds with permission before," James remarked as he stopped and turned to Lily.

"So you've broken every rule so many times you now find following them exciting?" Lily asked, smirking at James.

"Yea, well you've got to get your kicks somehow. You ready to go? We're apparating to The Leaky, right? Taking muggle transport from there?"

"Yea, we should get to the hotel while they're rehearsing so we'll meet everyone at dinner." Lily skimmed over the schedule but James could tell she was upset she wasn't included in the wedding. He gave her hand another comforting squeeze and gave her a small smile. You ready?" He asked, she nodded and with a small pop they disapparated and reappeared in the alley behind The Leaky Cauldron, walking quickly through the pub and towards the nearest tube station. Lily watched as James tried to pretend he was at ease in the muggle world while failing to work the ticket machine and misunderstanding the maps and signs. Finally she took over, handled the money, grabbed the tickets and directed him towards the correct train.

"I could have figured it out," James said, slightly defensively as they found a seat. "It's just these bloody Muggles, they don't make it simple, do they? All those signs saying different things and all those buttons on that machine thing."

"Yea, it is a bit tricky if you're not used to it," said Lily as she stared out the window. Now they were on the tube the stress had vanished leaving only nerves. Petunia didn't want her there, she knew that and she wasn't keen to hear her thoughts on James either. She took a sharp intake of breath and reached over for James's hand who was watching the stops rush by with badly concealed excitement. He took it and squeezed it absently. She hadn't ever really told James just how badly her and Petunia got along, or why they had fallen out. Part of her didn't want to scare him off, it had only been a few months since they started dating, but she was also reluctant to tell anyone the truth about her and Petunia as if admitting to the reality of their relationship made it real.

Finally, it was there stop and the two got off the train and ascended the steps back up to a now dark muggle London. "Which way?" James asked as he glanced around, goggling at the bright lights and crowds of people.

"Left, but hold on," Lily stopped and rummaged through her bag, pulling out at pack of cigarettes and lighting one and handing another to James.

"You're just delaying the inevitable," James said, as he accepted the cigarette, seeing through her objective.

"Yea, I am but I'm allowed." Lily said, defensively. "You wouldn't be too excited to go somewhere you're not wanted."

"Then why are we going? Just tell your parents you couldn't leave school or something."

"No, I said I was going, plus I'm not letting Petunia win. I just need a minute."

Lily watched James roll his eyes and she bit back a snarky retort. She knew he didn't understand sibling rivalry and it wasn't worth picking a fight with him, not this weekend when she needed him the most. "Right, I'm ready," she said, throwing her cigarette to the ground and linking her arm with his.

They turned and walked towards a large hotel and walked through the revolving door that throughly confused James before finding the desk to check in.

"We're here for the Evans-Dursley wedding, I'm Lily Evans" she said to the clerk, tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Here you are Miss Evans, will you be needing two keys or just one?"

"I think one's enough," she grabbed the key from the clerk and took hold of James's arms before he could ask about his room.

"But, where am I staying?" He asked, sounding confused. A smile crept over Lily's face and she pulled him into the elevator.

"I sent them a letter a few weeks ago when I knew you were coming, cancelled your room and got them to put me in one with a double bed. Figured Mum and Dad would be too stressed to notice the switch."

James stared at Lily his mouth slightly open, an impressed look on his face. "Merlin I love you, Evans. You've got everyone fooled with that good girl routine but deep down you're just as bad as me."

"Yea, but I don't get caught," she answered as the elevator stopped and she led him out into the hallway into their room. It was a large room with soft carpet and a rather grand looking bed in the middle. Lily wondered just how much money both Vernon and her parents had shelled out for this rather large wedding as she gazed around, trying to take in her surroundings.

"When's the dinner starting?" James asked as he threw himself on the bed.

"Half seven but we should get there early, find Mum and Dad." She joined him on the bed, kicking off her shoes and moving closer to James.

"Got a bit of time to fill then, don't we?" James said, pulling her close and threading his hands through her hair."

"Mmmm, over an hour and none of your obnoxious friends to interrupt us." She leaned forward and kissed him, moaning slightly as she felt his hands slip under her shirt and up her back.

* * *

They arrived in the dining room at a quarter to eight. Lily scanned the room for her parents as she tried to fix her hair, hoping they wouldn't pick up on why they were so late. Finally she found them and the young couple made their way over to their large table which had been sectioned off from the rest of the room. A large crowd had already gathered. She recognized very few of them but she had expected that, knowing the guest list was filled mostly with Vernon's colleagues and that very few of the Evans' family friends had been invited. Petunia had told their mother it was because Vernon needed to use it as a chance to network but she knew it was because her sister was embarrassed of their working class upbringing.

"Listen, James, Lily whispered as they made their way over. "Petunia's fiancée is a wanker but don't wind him up. Just keep quiet, okay? Even if he's rude."

"Yea, alright," said James though not convincingly.

Lily made eye contact with her parents and they ushered her over, hugging Lily and shaking James's hand. Seeing her parents put her at ease, they wanted her there even if her sister didn't. Lily glanced round and spotted Petunia, who was standing next to Vernon in a calf length light blue dress which Lily thought was quite pretty. She noted that Vernon's tie matched exactly and guessed that wasn't an accident. Her parents tried to seat them near the head of the table, beside the bride and groom but Lily declined, figuring they were best off sitting next to one of the drunk relatives who wouldn't notice if James slipped up and called someone a muggle.

After a glass or two of wine even Lily had to admit that Petunia had planned a wonderful evening. the food was delicious and the restaurant surprisingly nice. Her sister did always have a knack for entertaining, she thought to herself. With James by her side charming her Aunt Helen and Uncle John and occasionally whispering jokes into her ear she began to relax and actually enjoy the night. Her father gave a rather charming speech and even Vernon seemed happy, his usual pompous air replaced with an almost jovial one. She even caught herself looking forward to tomorrow, thinking it could actually be quite fun.

"Come on," Lily said, after the dessert dishes had been cleared away. "Lets go outside for a smoke. I need some air."

James followed her out on to the deck, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack, passing one to Lily.

"I'm having a great time," Lily exclaimed as she exhaled.

"Yea, well, you're drunk." James said, smiling at her in the moonlight.

"I'm not that drunk, plus it is going well, isn't it?"

"Yea, yea, it is. Your family's great, Lil. They keep asking when we're gonna get married.

"Hah, tell them it's awhile yet. Judging by all this it's gonna be awhile before my parents can afford another."

James didn't respond, instead they stood together silently watching the cars go by below. Neither of them had talked about marriage but she lately she had been thinking of what came after Hogwarts, not just about careers and housing but about James and how badly she wanted him there. Now wasn't the time though, and she took one final drag before out the cigarette with the toe of her shoe and walked back inside, indicating James to follow. She wasn't two steps in before she collided with Petunia, her face smacking into her chest.

"Fuck, sorry Pet, didn't see you there," Lily said, looking up slightly terrified of her sister's reaction. Lily could tell just by looking at her that Petunia was furious.

"God you're an embarrassment," Petunia snarled. "What were you doing out there? Smoking, like some no-hoper at Mum and Dad's pub or worse, you know I saw you when you came in, hair a mess, all flushed. Do you have any morals? Vernon's business associates are out there! I suppose I shouldn't have expected much better from a _freak_ like you. Guess they don't teach manners at that _freaky _school of yours." Her voice was acidic, the words cutting Lily like a knife. It was if she had been longing to let loose the whole evening and now she finally had the chance and while Lily knew she should bite her tongue she couldn't help but reply.

"You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about," Lily yelled back, the wine loosening her tongue and goading her on. "You don't think I know what you're doing, having the wedding in London, pretending our friends don't exist and filling the hall with Vernon's fucking cronies? You can't escape your past, Petunia. It's embarrassing, seeing you try so hard to pretend you're someone else. How much did that dress cost darling Vernon? How about the cake or the fucking meal? It's pathetic."

"Yea, you think you're any better?" Petunia spat back. "One look at that Potter boy and you know he's loaded. You trying to trap him Lily, is that what you were doing outside? Probably for the best though because why else would someone marry a freak like you? I guess he's a step up from that Snape boy but that's hardly saying anything."

It was the mention of Severus, which had been so carefully avoided in the Evans household since they stopped speaking two years ago, that did it, hitting Lily like a brick wall. She could feel her heart hammering and could see James's stunned expression out of the corner of her eye. She was done, done trying to make her sister happy, trying to make Petunia like her. She felt tears prick the sides of her eyes and before they could fall she turned and ran, hoping like hell James knew to follow her. She dodged the elevators filled with other guests and instead ran up the stairs. Finally making it to their room, almost breathless she unlocked the door and fell onto the bed. James dashed in behind her, just as breathless and wordlessly joined her on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she cried noisy, thick tears into his chest.

She was grateful he didn't speak immediately and instead simply held her, stroking her hair and whispering soothing noises.

"Wanna get into bed," he asked, softly when she finally stopped sobbing. Lily nodded silently and stood up, slipping out of her dress and leaving it in a pool on the floor.

"I, I didn't think I'd really need pajamas," she said quietly, her face going slightly pink.

"S'alright," James said, passing her one of his t-shirts, "you can borrow this." She pulled it over her head and slipped under the covers, watching as James pulled on his own pajamas and joined her in bed, sliding an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Love you," she whispered into his chest. "And I'm sorry I've ruined everything. This weekend was supposed to be fun, Marlene helped me pick out the best knickers."

"I love you too, he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "And don't be sorry, your sister was being awful and you've the rest of our lives to show me those knickers.

She smiled into his chest, something about James always made her feel safer, like nothing could be that bad if he was there. As she drifted off to sleep she tried not to think about tomorrow and facing Petunia and the confused, hurt face of her mother and instead focused on the rise and fall of James's chest as he slept.

Thanks for reading, guys! Part two should be up in a day or so, depending on how stressful work is!


End file.
